Lifeland
Category:Nations Lifeland is a very large and older nation at 50 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Lifeland work diligently to produce Lumber and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Lifeland will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Lifeland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Lifeland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Lifeland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lifeland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Policy Lifeland's main goal is to achieve a friendly environment for its citizens, and to protect its people of all danger. The countries central existence relies merely on the above reason; for if there are no people that support the state, the state ceases to exist. Thus, Lifeland is mostly disinterested about how it does with respect to economics, technology, improvements, national wonders, or war, unless it directly affects the happiness of its people in any negative way. Foreign Lifeland's policy towards foreign nations is usually to ignore them, unless there exists a conflict that needs to be solved or there is need for a trade agreement. Nations that are inhumane and surpress their people or any other ethnic group, country, or recognized entity, will not be supported or traded with. Neither will Lifeland aid them in any way. In case of war, Lifeland will not accept terms of surrender that are surpressive to any entity, excluding the nation(s) the war was fought with. Lifeland guides its foreign policy by the GPA charter. Economic Lifeland exports Rubber and Lumber, but only trades with nations that posess resources of value for developement of itself. At the moment, no trade slot or harbour seems to be available to Lifeland. Technology and Infrastructure Infrastructure is Lifeland's main concern at the moment, and they are willing to do almost everything to attain 999 infrastructure as soon as possible. The main hindrance at reaching this goal seems to be the governments unwillingness to purchase infrastructure if the ammount it is able to buy is less than ten. Technology also seems very important to Lifeland, however, it is not as much needed as infrastructure, and is thus much neglected. Alliance Affliation Lifeland is currently a member of the GPA. Any other alliance is out of question.